1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding of the hinge type for a shoe or boot having a transverse journal axis positioned in front thereof.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A binding of the above type is described in French Patent No. 2,439,602 and shown in side view in FIG. 1. This binding includes two jaws 3, 4, which are adapted to latch the journal axle 2 of a shoe or boot 1 while allowing rotation of the shoe or boot (hereinafter referred to as a boot).
One of the jaws 3 is fixed, and forms a support element for axle 2 of the boot, while the other jaw 4 is supported by latching lever or pressure element 5, which is journalled on ski 7 by elastic mounting 6. Elastic mounting 6, which in this case is a U-shaped stirrup of spring wire, is journalled by its transverse arm at 9 on the ski and by each of its lateral arms at 8 on latching lever 5.
Latching lever 5 and elastic mounting 6 form a toggle or overcenter linkage having a dead center line D joining journal 9 and axle 2.
The latching of this known binding occurs by rotation of lever 5 towards the bottom, that is, in the counterclockwise direction, and vertical displacement of journal 8 to below dead center line D. The locking in the latched position automatically occurs from the time of passage over the dead center line of the overcenter device.
The rotation of lever 5, during the latching of the binding, moves movable jaw 4 against fixed jaw 3, to hold journal axle 2 between jaws 3 and 4, thereby ensuring holding of axle 2 while allowing rotation of the axle.
Jaws 3 and 4 form an elastically deformable bearing with movable jaw 4 being pressed in the direction of fixed jaw 3 by elastic mounting 6.
Such a construction permits automatic compensation of any play. In addition, it is very simple in construction since the same element, the latching lever 5, has both the function of locking axle 2 by jaw 4 and the elastic biasing of axle 2.
In this known binding, elastic mounting 6 of the lever not only exerts the latching force but also exerts a return force on the boot when the boot is lifted from the upper surface of the ski. This is a very simple construction, but significant forces are exerted on mounting 6 which is incompatible with the forces which can be exerted by the user for the latching or unlatching of the binding.
Furthermore, the bulkiness of the construction in front of the nose of the boot prevents the positioning of return means for the boot that is independent of the elastic mounting of the latching lever.
This known binding also has problems with correct placement of latching lever 5, and "flapping" of the lever when the binding is in the open position because of the total freedom of the pivotal mounting of the lever.
Moreover, guidance of the end of the lever cannot be obtained by a single construction because of overcenter linkage 6 and the necessary vertical displacement of journal 8 of the lever 5 and its mounting 6 to break the toggle of the overcenter linkage.
The above-mentioned problems have not been resolved in a satisfactory manner until the present invention, since the known binding of French Patent No. 2,439,602 has not been further developed, in spite of all its advantages.